


别样温柔

by berryzhong



Category: G h
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryzhong/pseuds/berryzhong





	别样温柔

正如李懂之前在所有小说里看到的那些主人公一样，他回想着初夜，他的alpha男朋友就像那些书里的alpha一样，嘴上温柔，行动上很猛。

李懂看着击剑场上的顾海身体灵活，对手每一次出击都能及时躲避，主动攻击的时候又让对方猝不及防，尤其胯骨部分的灵活性让李懂印象深刻。

好像真的很厉害力道很大的样子呢。

于是他当天晚上就体验了一把他男朋友胯部的威猛。

他被顾海按在下面亲亲，舌头扫过他后颈窝的敏感点，还没有被短暂标记呢他就酥麻得不行。顾海喜欢死了李懂因为害羞而更加猛烈释放的信息素的香甜气息，那是他的身体本能发出的求欢信号，让顾海止不住情动，在他腺体上注入自己的黑松木气息，想让李懂本能性地屈服于他的alpha。

顾海对李懂的小屁股有种莫名的执着，从顾海刚分化成alpha没多久突然有一天注意到李懂往下蹲的时候的小屁股轮廓开始。这人虽精壮，但小屁股却又紧致又有肉，手感极佳。被顾海正好一只手一瓣握在手里揉捏，身下的小懂懂还会红着脸骂他是色狼。

顾海把着他可爱的小屁股将他摆成了跪趴的姿势。这是他们两个人第一次尝试这种明显让懂懂感到羞耻的姿势。尤其这个角度还能看见李懂的omega小穴煽情地一张一合，下身的水弄得那一片都湿答答，会顺着完美的身体线条色情地淌下，还没有交合就让顾海兴奋得快要发狂。

他一只手轻轻抚过穴口，李懂的身体就止不住颤抖，腰肢也压得更低。虽然他们已经做了几次，但顾海还是怕弄疼他，也不知道是装模作样还是真情实感，一直低下头问“宝贝儿这样疼不疼”之类的话，也不管李懂有没有回应，就再探入一根手指抽插他的小穴。

李懂的壁肉还未扩张成熟，可他又想快一点适应，弄得他好急躁，所以表现出来的反应就是一边推拒顾海的小腹一边说，“啊…你出去…唔…不行…”

李懂像泄愤似的捶打顾海，但那力道被情欲卸了七八分，不像愤怒，倒像是发嗲，他打完嫌不够，还要小声骂，骂顾海不要脸，到处乱摸，骂他是色狼，骂了会儿又委屈巴巴喊疼，逗得顾海笑着忍不住低下头亲他小屁股，安抚道，“乖宝贝儿，老公不动了。”

“你才不是老公！” 李懂红着脸转过头小声凶他。  
   
李懂可真是个宝贝，即害羞又调皮，推不动，打不痛，骂得不痛不痒，他就又换了一招——扭身体。  
   
“啧，别发浪。”顾海拍了下李懂颇有弹性的小屁股。他本想等李懂再适应片刻再与他结合，被他撅着屁股这么一晃，哪里还把持得住，急吼吼地把自己硬得冲天的性器顶了进去。  
   
“啊！你太大了…不行！”

也不知道是不是因为两个人大白天在干这种事的羞耻心作祟，还是被湿漉漉的穴道吸得头皮发麻，李懂越骂，越反抗，顾海干得越狠，甚至往紧闭的生殖腔口顶，顶得李懂连声音都变了调。  
   
Alpha与Omega的碰撞所产生的反应太过玄妙，竟使得这场最初是由顾海有些强制性的欢爱逐渐演变成了两方的水乳交融。

房间里啪啪啪的声音不绝于耳，交杂着两人体液纠缠在一起的水渍声，李懂一边撅着小屁股被顾海操干着一边去拉顾海的手，要他亲亲，要他摸摸。他这才算真的体会到他男朋友胯骨的力量有多大，撞得他小屁股一弹一弹，忍不住翘得更高，顾海正好顺势握住了李懂的小兄弟随着他抽插的频率撸动着，前后夹击的快感让李懂很快唔咽着就射了出来。接着又被顾海摆回了跪趴的姿势，公狗腰不知疲倦地冲撞他的身体。

啪啪啪撞得李懂小屁股通红，就像犯错的宝宝被结结实实地打了一顿。最后顾海也不出所料地将爱液弄了他一屁股，爽到懂儿事后趴在床上都说不出话来。

见他趴着不动了，顾海心疼，给他盖上小被子，温柔地问他，“宝宝屁股是不是疼，来，趴在老公身上睡，老公今天是你的肉垫。”

李懂头埋在床上，双臂伸出去，脸也懒得抬，被顾海像抱小婴儿一样架着双臂被抱到了顾海胸膛上。还被顾海亲着脸，手轻拍着后背哄着 ，安睡到天明。


End file.
